Marcus Belcher
Marcus Belcher '''(''Full Name: Marcus Colin Rudolf Belcher')'' is a tritagonist, anti-hero, antagonist and lately protagonist and main character of ''The Feelings. He is also protagonist of The Return, the guest, supporting character, recurring character and the main antagonist in The Destiny, and the deuteragonist, antagonist and the main character in The Ancients. He becomes a villain in The Travelers ''and the protagonist of ''The Enchanting Kingdom. His "god" counterpart is Midor while his non-magical counterpart is Bernard Russell. He was second in line for the throne by his birth, but his mother was selfish and coldhearted so she wanted his son to be a great king. She even burnt his father and her rival, the queen. '' Marcus always believed his brother if fault for the death of his parents, so he became ruthless like his mother. He always watched Damon and was one step in front of him. He soon met Raven, Cordelia's sister, who fell in love with him. But he was in love with Cordelia, who loved his brother. Raven turned Marcus in the angel-vampire so he started to kill humans for fun and game. Early History Human-Nephilim Life 1418 Throughout The Feelings TV Series Throughout The Return TV Series Throughout The Ancients Movies Throughout The Destiny TV Series Personality Physical Appearance Supernatural Appearance Powers and Abilities Siren Weaknesses Curses Diseases Relationships Damon Belcher Candice Nina Vitali Catherine Belcher Cordelia Chevez Raven Cheve Celina Barnett Miranda Barnett Rachel Mendez Michael Gabriel Other Relationships Appearances The Feelings The Return The Ancients The Destiny Behind the Scenes Marcus's Diary Novels Name Marcus Roman praenomen, or given name, that was probably derived from the name of the Roman god MARS. This was among the most popular of the Roman praenomina. Famous bearers include Marcus Tullius Cicero (known simply as Cicero), a 1st-century BC statesman and orator, Marcus Antonius (known as Mark Antony), a 1st-century BC politician, and Marcus Aurelius, a notable 2nd-century emperor. This was also the name of a pope of the 4th century. This spelling has occasionally been used in the English-speaking world, though the traditional English form ''Mark has been more common. Colin * Anglicized form of CAILEAN or COILEAN. * Medieval diminutive of Col, a short form of NICHOLAS. Cailean Means "whelp, young dog" in Gaelic. This name is also used as a Scottish form of COLUMBA. Nicholas From the Greek name Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people", derived from Greek νικη (nike) meaning "victory" and λαος (laos) meaning "people". Saint Nicholas was a 4th-century bishop from Anatolia who, according to legend, saved the daughters of a poor man from lives of prostitution. He is the patron saint of children, sailors and merchants, as well as Greece and Russia. He formed the basis for the figure known as Santa Claus (created in the 19th century from Dutch Sinterklaas), the bringer of Christmas presents. Due to the renown of the saint, this name has been widely used in the Christian world. It has been common in England since the 12th century, though it became a bit less popular after the Protestant Reformation. The name has been borne by five popes and two czars of Russia. Rudolf From the Germanic name Hrodulf, which was derived from the elements hrod "fame" and wulf ''"wolf". It was borne by three kings of Burgundy, as well as several Habsburg rulers of the Holy Roman Empire and Austria. Anthony Hope used this name for the hero in his popular novel ''The Prisoner of Zenda (1894). Belcher From a Middle English version of Old French bel chiere meaning "beautiful face". It later came to refer to a person who had a cheerful and pleasant temperament. Music Tropes Trivia Quotes Gallery Marcus Belcher Twelve.jpg Marcus Belcher Seven.png Marcus Belcher Six.png Marcus Belcher Three.png Marcus Belcher Two.jpg Marcus Belcher One.png Marcus Belcher Eleven.jpg Marcus Belcher Four.jpg References See Also Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Feelings Characters Category:Return Characters Category:Ancients Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Angels Category:Vampires Category:Guardians Category:Villains Category:The Return Season One Characters Category:The Return Season Two Characters Category:The Return Season Three Characters Category:The Return Season Four Characters Category:The Return Season Five Characters Category:The Return Season Six Characters Category:The Return Season Seven Characters Category:The Return Season Eight Characters Category:The Return Season Nine Characters Category:Characters Category:Destiny Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrids